


kiss it better

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Even, Even's POV, Isak is in control, M/M, Porn With Lots Of Feelings, Porn With a Teeny Tiny Bit of Plot, Smut and Fluff, Top Isak, basically they're just fucking, even has had a shit day, pure filth, set after s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Even has had a shit day, but Isak is making it all better. Spoiler: they fuck.





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (but not really sorry), but I seem to have written a chapter of pure filth. I wanted Isak to be the one in control, since there are not nearly enough fics with that theme, and also I think Even needs a bit taking care of. Especially now, with his history from Bakka piling up.

I’ve had a shit shit day. Everything just felt wrong. Couldn’t concentrate in class, getting shit from the teachers for not paying attention. Shit shit shit. Too much on my mind. I kick the gravel on the sidewalk as I hurry home, bag slung over the one shoulder, jacket open. Can’t even listen to my favorite playlist since my earbuds are lost somewhere. Shit. 

I bolt up the stairs, heading for the only thing able to make this fucking day any better. Isak. He finished after lunch today, so I haven’t even been able to even touch him all afternoon. I sent him sad selfies though, and he sent me red hearts back. Promising me that he would take care of me as soon as I got home. Kiss it better. Well, I’m holding him to that. 

The apartment smells of food. It’s a tiny, one bedroom apartment, but it’s ours. Our home. Together. And it’s so fucking amazing I kind of want to cry. I can see Isak standing by the stove as I enter. His shoulder blades visible through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Sweats hanging low on his hips, pale skin showing as he reaches up for some spices at the top shelf. I kick off my shoes, leave my jacket and bag on the floor and quickly stride across the room just so I can put my arms around him. Bury my nose in his neck. Inhale him. 

“Hey babe” he murmurs as I kiss his neck. I don’t let him go, I can’t. I move with him, my arms around his waist, as he continues to chop and stir and check his phone where the instructions are written. 

“I’m making a stir fry”, he tells me, while meticulously cutting the spring onions into equally sized bits. 

“With tofu? I didn’t know you even ate tofu?” 

“I’m learning, ok? And it was in the recipe and I have yet to acquire the cooking skills where I can just switch one ingredient for another. Took me a while to find in the super market though.” 

I just kiss his neck some more, putting my hands under his t-shirt on his warm skin, still not leaving him, still with my chest against his back. And he lets me, holding his one hand over mine while stirring with the other. 

We eat on the couch, snuggled up against each other. He’s trying to eat with his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. I just melt into him, letting him feed me. I don’t even know why we bother with separate plates, we always end up like this anyway. Stealing each other’s food, using the same fork. 

“You’re really acing this cooking thing, baby” I say while I chew another mouthful of crisp veggies and spicy noodles. “It’s delicious.”

“I’m actually starting to enjoy it. I figured it’s really not more complicated than chemistry, you know. And I like measuring and weighing and when there’s a system” he explains, waving the fork in my face. I just snuggle closer to him and contemplate, once again, how different we are. Only Isak would describe cooking as chemistry, and enjoying it. 

“You’re such a nerd.” I sigh and kiss his knuckles while he huffs in my ear and hugs me even closer, wrapping his legs around me from behind, holding me. His lips kissing my neck and his hands finds their way under my t-shirt. I put the plate away and lean my head back, giving him full access to my neck and throat, closing my eyes, just relishing in how soft his fingertips are against my skin as they are tracing the lines on my stomach, the trail of hair on my lower abdomen and the elastic of my boxers. 

He’s planting small, featherlight kisses along my jaw and I just sigh, turning my head so I can catch his lips on mine, my hand in his hair, pulling him down towards me. 

“I’ve had such a crappy day, but I’m already feeling better” I murmur. 

“Aw, poor baby” he whispers, fingers travelling down to find the button of my jeans, hand sneaking in between the layers, soft touches as I grow harder, hot breath on my skin and I shudder. With want, with the feeling of being cared for, with love. 

He continues to ghosts his fingertips over my skin, over the fabric covering my body, just teasing me while whispering dirty dirty things into my ear. What he wants to do with me. What he’s going to do with me, once he gets me naked and in to the bedroom. How he has been aching for me all day. And then he sucks a bruise into the skin on my neck while pressing his hardness to my back, holding me firmly and I just whimper with need. I need him. 

When we finally move towards the bed I’m dizzy with desire, my mind fogged and all I can think about is Isak, how I desperately want him and I feel like I can’t even breathe without his mouth on mine. It’s like we both know it, like we are perfectly in tune. Taking and giving. Craving. And he’s grown so much, into himself, getting to know me, getting to know himself. What he likes. What he needs. I just need him. Now. 

We shuffle out of our clothes, needing skin on skin and lips and fingers and he pushes me onto the bed, licking and kissing his way up my body to my mouth and he’s covering me with his body and it is heaven. We pant and we grind against each other, tongues dancing and I love the weight of him on me. Makes me feel safe and warm. 

“Baby, scoot up. I want to taste you.” I pull him up to straddle my chest and prop my head up with a pillow. Isak is already moaning, gripping the headboard of the bead as I grab his ass, guiding his cock to my mouth. I love having him like this, having him control me as I suck him off. I run my hands up and down his torso, pinching his nipples and making him squirm, then going lower, tracing his abs, teasing him, keeping my mouth very closed until he is whining with frustration, pushing his cock on my mouth and I just let my tongue gently swipe the head, kissing it, licking it slowly until he is trembling, groaning my name, trying to push in and almost screams when I let him. It’s my favorite game. 

I flatten my tongue and let him go deeper, and I hold his hips with my hands, gently parting his cheeks and he curses and sneaks his hand around my neck, supporting me so he can fuck my mouth easier. Because that’s what this is. And I fucking need it. I know he does too. He’s going slow, deep strokes and I love it. How he keeps his cock deep down my throat, cutting air supply, making me moan around it and then sliding out, letting me breathe. And he does it again and again, so fucking in control of himself and I’m just shivering because he is so fucking sexy like this. 

He slides down and kisses me, looking all wrecked and I’m imagining I look even more so, throat sore and lips swollen. I wince when his ass nudges my cock, I am painfully hard and fucking desperate by now. Isak just grips my hands, kisses me some more and grinds down on me again, teasing. 

“Still want me to fuck you?” he whispers and I just moan into his mouth, I think there’s a “fuck yes” in there somewhere, because there’s nothing I want more right now. He reaches over and produces some lube from the bedside table and settles himself between my legs. I almost shiver with anticipation of what’s to come, and I hiss as he drizzles the lube over my cock and then down between my ass cheeks, spreading it around with his fingers. I love watching him like this, so focused but also almost trembling with desire. For me. He wants me, long and lanky and quite unstable and sometimes reckless but he fucking wants. Me. 

He pushes my legs further apart and I am on full display. For him. And I just lie there, trying to keep my breath under control as I let him do what he pleases with me. And he does it so well, he knows exactly how to drive me wild, how to make me quiver and then stop, wanting this to last, wanting me to beg. 

He coats my cock with lube, stroking up and down a few times, thumbing the slit while his other hand slides down my perineum, his slicked up fingers circling my rim, pushing softly without breaching, just teasing as I whimper and shake. He lets go of my cock and steadies himself, keeping my legs open and pushing inside. Two fingers, he always starts with two, excruciatingly slow. 

“This ok?”

“Fuck. Yes.” 

He’s rubbing circles on my tummy, pressing down as he’s searching inside with his fingers for that bundle of nerves that will make me arch off the bed. And he finds it, he always does, he knows exactly with me. And he presses and strokes, keeping a tight ring at the base of my cock with his fingers and he is so collected, watching me intensely, and I’m a fucking mess. A puddle. Everything is slick and pleasure and he is pressing and touching and breaching and he is sucking the head of my cock, tonguing my slit while keeping that tight grip and adding another finger and I am gripping the sheets so hard, rambling obscenities and begging him to just fucking put his fucking cock in me already because I am fucking dying. 

I feel the coolness of more lube, and then his warm weight on me. His lips on mine for a short while and then he sits back, hoisting my legs up and positioning himself, his cock nudging my rim and then he pushes inside, buries himself in me and I feel complete, fucking complete for the first time today. There’s no feeling like this, having him so close, have him having me, trusting him completely and it’s raw and it’s fucking real. 

He’s running his hands over my body, still not moving, still not giving me any kind of release, teasing my cock that’s still slick with lube, fingers travelling down to where we are connected and he’s touching my stretched muscle, making me clench and whimper and then he is pulling my cheeks apart, sinking even deeper, before he pushes my legs back, hands on the back of my knees, folding me in two, and starts to move. Telling me how fucking sexy I am, how amazing I feel and ordering me to hold my own legs so he can touch me because he is not going to last long. He is still going slow and deep, changing the angle of his hips until I shout when he hits me just right, my whole body shivering and I’m holding on to my legs for dear life as he thrusts again and then he fucking holds still, not moving, just panting above me, keeping that tight grip around the base of my cock again. 

“Fuck, Isak, what the fuck?” I’m almost crying now, so fucking desperate, my stomach almost cramping but he hushes me, keeping dead still, telling me how fucking amazing I am, so good for him and that he is going to come if he moves and he wants me to come with him and I almost beg, again, as he slowly thumbs my slit, just teasing the head of my cock that is so slick with lube and precome by now and then he pulls out and slams back in and I come instantly, as on command, my mind gone completely blank and I try to keep my eyes open, wanting to watch Isak. He’s still thrusting inside me, hitting my prostate dead on, chasing his own release while prolonging mine and I’m clenching around him and suddenly he just stops, mouth slack, body jerking and going rigid before he falls on top of me, warm and panting. 

He kisses me and tells me how amazing I am and I kiss him and I curse at him for torturing me and then I tell him how much I love it and this was by far the sexiest thing ever and that I love living with him, love that we have this, that I have him and that I love the way he fucks me, and the way he’s making me feel whole.

We clean ourselves up with an old t-shirt, not having the strength to move from the bed and then we doze off. Fuck brushing our teeth, we’ll do it tomorrow. Right now I just want to lie here, next to Isak, feeling his warmth surrounding me, inhale him. 

And tomorrow I will tell him about Mikael. It’s time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments light up my day!  
> <3


End file.
